A cam follower of said type can be gathered from U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,124 which is considered as generic. The journal is secured axially by means of two securing rings which run in annular grooves of bores in the guide walls. The formation of the two annular grooves for the securing rings is complex. It is also observed that the assembly of the journal, with the snapping-in of the two securing rings, is unnecessarily complex.
GB 2 233 418 A (FIG. 2) discloses a cam follower whose journal is calked at both ends. Said calked connection can become loosened during operation, for example in the event of unfavorable tolerancing. It is otherwise clear that undesired influencing of the bore region of the respective guide wall can occur as a result of the material displacement which has taken place during the calking. In addition, calking of said type requires increased checking expenditure at the quality control stage.